Generally, a fuel tank sight glass cleanable without disassembly. Specifically, a fuel tank sight glass in which a sight glass cleaner element travels to remove deposition material from the surface of a sight glass.
Conventional fuel tank sight glass assemblies can be mounted to fuel tanks at a location which allows an observer to view the level of an amount of fuel in the fuel tank sight glass assembly. The fuel level in the fuel tank sight glass assembly indicates the corresponding fuel level in the fuel tank. A significant problem with conventional fuel tank sight glass assemblies can be that certain deposition materials in the fuel can form a layer of the deposition material on the inside surfaces of the fuel tank sight glass assembly including the sight glass through which the fuel level can be observed. Over time the layer of deposition material on the inside surface of the sight glass becomes thick enough to hid or obscure the fuel level or other viewable indicia of fuel level from the observer. Conventional fuel tank sight glass assemblies may then have to be disassembled from the fuel tank whether in whole or in part to allow removal of the layer of deposition material on the inside surfaces of the fuel tank sight glass assembly. The conventional fuel tank sight glass can then be reassembled to the fuel tank; however, the layer of deposition material on the inside surface again begins to again form necessitating repeated disassembly and reassembly of conventional fuel tank sight glass assemblies for removal of the layer of deposition material.
With respect to certain types of fuels, such as diesel fuels and especially diesel fuels combusted in train locomotive engines, the formation of the layer of deposition material can occur over a relatively short duration of time necessitating repeated, costly, time consuming disassembly and reassembly of the fuel tank sight glass assemblies of locomotive fuel tanks.
Even though the use of conventional fuel tank sight glass assemblies is widespread, there remains the long standing problem of having to disassemble and reassemble conventional fuel tank sight glass assemblies to remove the layer of deposition material on the inside surfaces of such conventional fuel tank sight glass assemblies by fuels to allow observation of fuel level.